


We Are Gemwatch

by GlitteryDemon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gemwatch - AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryDemon/pseuds/GlitteryDemon
Summary: After 1,000 years of fighting, the rebels had won the Gem War. Gems shattered and poofed, and Homeworld fled. Gemwatch suffered the most- only leaving 18 heroes left. But, what happens when a report comes in about a cracked gem on the old battle ground comes through?





	1. Cracked Gem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning To Love Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013280) by [Fox_of_Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_of_Magic/pseuds/Fox_of_Magic). 



> Okie, so I put Hanzo in the place of Lapis from SU just for the sake he was used for Homeworld's needs. Please be patient as I will update whenever I can.

"Remember, this mission is only about looking for that cracked gem Angela detected, understand? McCree is with Genji, Angela you're with Fareeha, Zenyatta you're with Me. The rest of you, stay on the ship. We'll be back soon." Jack Morrison's, or as he was best known as the toughest Morganite, voice echoed through the entire ship, everyone agreeing with the Captain silently.

 

They had been dragged from their beds at five in the morning to retrieve a cracked gem on the old battlefield. Said teams made their way out into the crisp morning air, the tall grass brushing up against the gems' knees.

 

McCree hummed softly and rubbed at his eyes as he and Genji headed one way- the others heading another. That's when the cow-boy Citrine gem spoke, "So, what 'cracked gem' are we exactly looking for?" He asked as he walked, grimacing as he saw the giant axes that Homeworld wielded protruding from the ground.

 

Genji hummed, "I believe it was a Lapis Lazuli, if you weren't sleeping in the meeting on the way here, you'd know that." The half cyborg, half Emerald gem chuckling teasingly; though secretly hoping it was his brother who the Lapis was. McCree nodded begrudgingly and gasped as he saw bits of gems shattered and such, "My God, I forgot how brutal this war was." He said and stepped over the shards, continuing to walk with Genji.

 

The other agreeing silently and looking out into the distance of the field, he was brought back when he heard McCree say, "Ey, I haven't seen one o' these in such a long time!" He cried and lifted a mirror up off the ground- it was a gem info mirror, anything that ever happened in its presence was remembered.

 

"Wonder how it ended up on the battle ground." He continued and cleared his throat, "Show me Yellow Diamond." The mirror crackling to life and showing the Homeworld leader, fighting and destroying anything in her path.

 

McCree winced before flipping the mirror to look away, he widened his eyes at what was attached to the back, "It's the cracked Lapis!" He cried, Genji snatching the mirror from his hands, "Then, get it out!" His robotic voice sounded anxious and did just so, though it immediately started glowing and forming.

 

A male gem dressed in traditional Homeworld clothing formed, crying out as it hit the ground. He turned to the other two, who stood speechless, the Lapis' eyes were blank and mirror-like.

 

"Genji..?" The figure questioned, "Hanzo? Y-You're cracked.." He said softly, "And you aren't shattered.." Hanzo stood up, but lost balance and fell into Genji's grasp. "H-How?" He asked softly, his form flickering at the stability of his gem. Genji sighed softly, "I will explain, for now, forgive me for this." He said and brought his fist back, punching his brother straight in the face, said male immediately poofing. Genji catching the gem quickly and bubbling it.

 

"Whad' yah' do that for?!" McCree cried, snapping out of his silence. Genji sighed exasperatedly, seemingly annoyed by the question, "He is cracked, he will hurt himself further." He said as he stared at the Lapis circling in the green bubble.

 

Genji got out his com speaker and spoke into it, "The gem has been found, head back." He spoke, receiving 'copy-that's', leaving out the detail that he was his brother. For once, McCree was silent on their way back- speechless at the form the Lapis took on. 

 

When they got back to the ship, Angela rushed over, "Hand it over, I need to heal the crack immediately." She said, to which Genji did just so. They headed into the ship and Angela, being the Rubellite she was, rushed to her office and formed her healing staff from her gem. When she popped Genji's bubble, the Lapis stayed unformed, to which she was grateful.

 

Genji leaned against one of the walls of the ship in the main area, before Morrison came to him. "Spit it out." The Emerald sighed and began to say what was on his mind before he saw his now healed gem brother run out of Angela's office, "Genji!" He cried, tears appearing in his eyes. Genji ran forward when Hanzo did, the two gems coming together in a tight hug. 

 

"I thought I shattered you, I-I'm so sorry Genji! I w-was forced, I-I didn't want to!" Hanzo cried, burying his face in the younger gem's shoulder. Genji smiled behind his mask, "It is fine Hanzo, I have forgiven you, and you did, but Angela found me quickly and put me back together and added other things." He gestured to himself to emphasis on what he meant.

 

The rest watched the two as they embraced once more, Jack moved forward and smiled at Hanzo, "So, Lapis-" 

 

"No, please, call me Hanzo." The Lapis responded, not liking being referred to his actual name. Jack nodded, "Hanzo, I see you're wearing Homeworld clothing. Do I need to worry?" He asked softly, calmly. 

 

Hanzo looked down and shook his head, "No, you don't.. brother?" He said softly, Genji snorted with laughter, "That's the second time I have to poof you. Well, pay-back." He said as he drew his sword from his gem and thrust it into Hanzo. The older smiling before poofing, Genji catching it once more.

 

Not a few minutes later, Hanzo reformed with the Gemwatch symbol on his robes this time. Jack chuckled and nodded, holding out his hand, "Morganite, Jack Morrison, Soldier 76, pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

 

Hanzo smiled and took the hand shyly, "Hanzo Shimada, Lapis."

 

"Welcome to Gemwatch." 


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is trying to settle in the Gemwatch base, everything is new and different to him, he was trapped in that mirror for so long and he had sided with Homeworld. We also get a look at what Hanzo's side of the battle was.

Hanzo stumbled for what seemed like the 80th time, Genji steadying him once more, reassuring him it was alright and that he was still getting used to his form once more. Though, some of the members - namely one who was a Yellow (dirty) Topaz decided to speak of it as they got off the ship. 

 

"Honestly, I never stumbled as much as this, even when I got me peg leg. Right Roadie?" 

 

A grunt responded before Morrison spoke up, "That's enough Junkrat, you weren't the one stuck in a mirror for over one thousand years." The Morganite headed into the Overwatch base, the others heading after him.   
  
  


Hanzo sighed heavily and straightened himself, his legs trembling as he was helped inside. Angela had been at his side as well as Genji. He didn't notice the Citrine cowboy from before staying behind in case he fell backwards. The Lapis grunted as he was sat down in a lounging room of sorts, his hands touched a plush sort of item. He could never get over how weird Earth and its inhabitants were.

 

"It is a pillow, Hanzo." Genji's automated voice reminded him of what he had done, of which side he had fought for. He clutched the pillow close and he closed his eyes. 

 

* * *

 

Fire. It was billowing towards the sky as bullets rang from both sides towards each other, Hanzo was aiming and firing arrows towards Gemwatch's gems. He watched them poof and he was always ordered to  _shatter_ them as well. He ducked and hid when he needed to, panting heavily and watching the battle carry on. 

 

He still had to find his one target. Genji. His brother.

 

Still remembering Yellow Diamond's words..

 

_"I want him to die, he is too much trouble. That planet will be ours tonight."_

 

And so easily he had obliged and when he saw the Emerald poof a Homeworld Amethyst gem - he knew her name as well. Widowmaker. The archer ran forward and swung his bow at his brother, catching the gem by surprise but was able to deflect the attack.

 

"Hanzo! I have been trying to find you- "

 

Genji's eyes widened as his brother tried to take another hit, this wasn't.. Hanzo's face was hardened and was void of all emotion. He shot arrows and he swung his bow when needed. When Genji had knocked him back a bit, he growled and drew an arrow. Placing it on his bow, he drew it back and shot -

 

**_"Ryuu ga, Waga teki wo, Kurau!"_ **

 

The Emerald's eyes widened as he covered his face as the dragons that his brother could summon drew over him. Pain seared through him and it felt as if he was being burned alive. Cries erupted from his mouth and all Hanzo did was watch as his little brother crumpled to the ground. That's when he broke down.

 

Tears flew down his face and he ran forward, dropping to his knees and holding his brother. He was barely alive, his gem stone cracked severely and his form already starting to glitch from existence. No.. Hanzo didn't notice the large Bismuth gem, known as Ana on Gemwatch's side- took aim with the butt of her sniper rifle and took blow to Hanzo's gem. 

 

Crying out in pain, he poofed immediately. Ana catching the gem, calling Angela to help Genji and lodging the Lapis into a mirror. He would stay here, on this battlefield. No longer being able to form, if Homeworld took him, they would have no idea. The sniper dropped the mirror and helped Genji up; her and Angela quickly running to cover. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hanzo gasped out sharply at the memory, his eyes shooting open and looking around hastily. Instead of seeing the burning battlefield, he saw three pairs of eyes on him. An orange Oligoclase, a Red Beryl, and a green Fluorite all looking at him.

 

"Genji?"

 

He called out and scooted further onto the couch, staring right back at the others.

 

"They got names, ya know."

 

His head shot up at the sound of that deep baritone cowman voice, his eyes narrowed and he snorted. "Do you mind telling me?"

 

"Tracer, D.Va, and Lucio."

 

At their names, they perked up and the one known as Tracer even started to talk. "You were whimpering in your sleep, I hope you know that." Her.. what did the humans call? British accent threw him off. He didn't know gems could have accents, wait..

 

He gulped though at the statement and he shook his head, "It was merely a past memory." Suddenly, the room grew too hot and he felt a warm body press against his. 

 

"Leave em' alone you gremlins~" Shooing his metal arm at them, he watched the trio scatter and he looked to Hanzo. He had noticed the muscle strains and the whimpering as well as the other slept. "You know, you don't have ta' talk about it if you don't want ta'. Just know you're far away from that now." 

 

Hanzo jerked away from the other gem and he scowled, "You know nothing of what I went through. So, leave me alone.. Citrine."

 

The Lapis stood and went in look for his brother. He didn't want to give off the knowledge that he had noticed their gems glow at the touch of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, it is going to be a little slow in developing since I am still getting my ideas together. I'll probably end this story at around 25-30 chapters? Maybe more, don't know, we'll see ^^


	3. Memories and Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo wants to get his strength back, wants to be able to go on the missions his brother goes on. More memories assault him and we also get a look at Jesse's view in things.

**3 2 5 6**

 

"Incorrect submission of code - Lapis Hanzo, would you like for me to contact Mr. Morganite?"

 

The sound of Athena's automated voice made him burn in embarrassment, how could he not remember 4 code numbers for the training area? He shook his head and replied with a soft 'no' before punching in..

 

**5 6 2 4**

 

"Correct submission - all target bulls-eyes are open, training bots are ready for deployment and human weapons lay in the storage." He sighed heavily and entered the large, training area. Breathing in the crisp, clean air; he summoned his Stormbow.

 

After hundreds of years of no actual training, he knew he was going to be rusty. But he knew he would work back to where he was before, maybe be even better. Would be in the shape Morrison wanted him to be to properly go on missions.

 

The Lapis gem drew back the drawstring of the bow, watching as a slightly feathered butt of an arrow formed in his fingertips. His eyes following as his gem created the sleek, dark blue, sharp pointed arrow. Taking a deep breath, he walked and aimed for a target - knocking it and watching as it twisted through the air before hitting the target. Except..

 

It didn't hit the center, more towards the outer edge. Hanzo sighed, he was in worse shape than he thought he was; thinking of that, he doubled over in pain suddenly. Holding back the cry, another memory of his service of Homeworld flashed before his eyes.

 

_"Hanzo, I said you need to keep that brother of yours under control. Sometimes I wonder how can a Lapis and Emerald even remotely relate. That will be all."_ A clap of hands and he was back in reality, gasping for air and clenching his stomach.

 

This had been a regular thing - it would happen at random times, and some of the memories were just him of the past doing his regular Homeworld duties. Others were painful memories; the battle, Yellow Diamond threatening to shatter him if he didn't control Genji. He had these so often, at a time he went to Angela. Unfortunately, no matter how kind she was - her lack of knowledge of such a thing was practically non-existent.

 

The Lapis stood up slowly and turned his head towards the entrance of the training area. He had thought he saw a flash of orange, but it seemed his eyes were deceiving him as well. Shaking his head, Hanzo stood up steadily and resumed practicing his aim.

 

\---

 

Close one, Jesse took a quite deep breath. He wanted to get in some training before dinner, but when he got to the open door - he saw Hanzo having one of his breakdowns. Yes, sometimes the Citrine would catch the other gem having those flash backs even when the other thought no one was looking.

 

It was heart breaking to say the least, but he shook his head and took a deep breath before heading right out into the training area. "Oh hey there Hanzo, didn't expect anyone to be using the training area before dinner." The cowboy aesthetic gem smiled warmly at the other, who looked shell-shocked someone had walked in on him training.

 

"Close your mouth or flies with make a home of it." Jesse chuckled as the other clapped a hand over his mouth, "I-I'm sorry, I thought I chose a time I would have the area to myself.."

 

A frown formed on the Citrine's features, "Now come on, it's not so bad practicing with another. Especially one who could help you with your aim." The Lapis perked up and looked down at his bow and to the arrows he had knocked which were either lodged in the wall behind the target, on the target itself but far from the center, and some on the floor where they skidded.

 

"You know how to use a bow?" Jesse made a small noise before nodding, "More or less, I had been fused with a couple of bow-wielders. So, I have some experiences. Would you like my help is the question."

 

The Lapis' cheeks grew a shade darker before a small smile broke out and he nodded, "A bit, yes, it seems I'm rusty." Jesse grinned and nodded, making his way over and positioning himself behind Hanzo.

 

"Hope you don't mind gettin' up and personal darlin." He said before gripping Hanzo's arms and gently guiding them back into aiming position. The two gems were pressed together as they made their arm towards the target. 

 

"Now, just keep both eyes open, make sure you're lookin' at the end of your arrow." He said in the ear of the Lapis, who held back a shiver in response to the deep voice, he nonetheless nodded. "And fire."

 

Hanzo released the arrow, which zoomed and twirled - driving into the center of the target. "You did it!" McCree stepped back and for a moment, Hanzo seemed to whimper but grinned at the other male. "I did, thanks to you.. Jesse," warmth was laced into the tone and Jesse found himself blushing as well.

 

Seeming as they were still close together, both couldn't help themselves as they were drawn like a magnet - Hanzo's bow disappearing as they were close enough that their gems started to glow. That was before the booming voice of Athena announced that dinner was ready for any receiving gems.

 

To which the Lapis jumped back, feeling their gems fade to their normal colors. He had felt the warmth of what the fusion between them could be. But, he had never been in another fusion other than his own brother. "I-I will see you around, Jesse." He said quickly before making his way past and out the door.

 

While the Citrine was left to stand there, dumbfounded but he grinned anyways.

 

"He called me Jesse."


End file.
